Episodio 074 (TMNT 1987)
---- El planeta de las tortugas |Elenco = |escrito = George Shea |dirigido = |emisión = 20 de septiembre de 1990 |anterior = Rondo in New York |siguiente = Name That Toon }} Planet of the Turtles es el septuagésimo cuarto episodio de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1987 y el noveno de la cuarta temporada. Sumario La Tierra está experimentando algún tipo de perturbación atmosférica que permite a las Tortugas Ninja ver programas de televisión transmitidos desde otros mundos. Están sintonizando un canal de lucha de lucha que proviene del planeta de las tortugas, donde los fornidos Flying Turtlenecker Brothers derrotan a otros adversarios más pequeños. La Dimensión X está experimentando el mismo tipo de perturbación, lo que le permite a Krang ver el mismo programa. En uno de los cortes comerciales, Krang ve a Rupert, un tele-vendedor, promocionando la venta de un proyector de energía personal. Krang cree que puede usar este proyector para extraer energía de la Tierra para alimentar el Technodrome. Él envía Shredder al planeta de las tortugas para que obtenga ese proyector. Shredder es perseguido por Rupert y los Hermanos Turtlenecker a través del portal hacia Dimensión X mientras intentaba robar el proyector. Con los Hermanos Turtlenecker atrapados en la Dimensión X, Krang los convence de ir a capturar a las Tortugas Ninja para ellos. Los envía a las alcantarillas a través de un portal dimensional y ellos logran capturar a las Tortugas Ninja tomándolos por sorpresa, llevándolos consigo de regreso al Technodrome. April estaba junto con las Tortugas cuando todo ocurrió frentes a sus ojos y después llama a Splinter tan pronto como desaparecen. Splinter llega justo a tiempo y él y April entran al portal justo antes de que se cierre. En el Technodrome, Krang instaló el proyector y drenó casi toda la energía de la Tierra. Las Tortugas se dan cuenta de que tienen que encontrar una manera de detener a Krang. Splinter y April los rescatan de la celda donde estaban aprisionados y se separan. Donatello y Rupert son enviados al planeta de las tortugas para buscar al Dr. Turtlestein, el inventor del proyector, para verificar si él sabría cómo detenerlo. Splinter, April y el resto de las tortugas se quedan en el Technodrome para tratar de detener a Krang. Donatello y Rupert regresan justo a tiempo con un transportador portátil y revierten los efectos del proyector, enviando la energía de regreso a la Tierra. El Dr. Turtlestein usa el transportador para enviar a las Tortugas de regreso a la Tierra. Vídeo doméstico VHS *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Planet of the Turtles DVD *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Season 4 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Classic Series Collection Curiosidades *Bebop y Rocksteady no aparecen presentes durante este episodio. Curiosamente, sus roles parecen haber sido desempeñados por Hans y Fitz. *No se muestra cómo April y Splinter regresaron a la Tierra, o qué pasó con Rupert, Hans, Fitz o el Dr. Turtlestein. Aunque se presume que el Dr. Turtlestein los envió a todos de regreso a sus hogares. *Uno de los componentes del proyector de energía personal mencionado es el capacitador de flujo, que se basa en un componente homónimo de la trilogía Back to the Future, lo que permitía que el DeLorean y el Tren Jules Verne viajen en el tiempo. **Se hace otra referencia a Back to the Future cuando se muestra que la tecnología desarrollada por Dalton Dumpski puede obtener energía usando basura en descomposición como combustible, igual que el DeLorean del Dr. Emmett Brown al final de la película Back to the Future (1985). *Raphael rompe la cuarta pared diciendo "y pensar que me gustaban los deportes" *Raphael rompe la cuarta pared diciendo: "Disculpe, ¿lo entendieron ustedes en casa?" *Krang rompe la cuarta pared diciendo "No me quedaré para el clímax de este espectáculo". Errores *Las botas de Shredder se volvieron de color gris claro y volvieron su color normal cuando se resbaló con el pegamento en el piso al luchar contra Splinter. *Cuando los luchadores tortuga entran a la guarida de las Tortugas Ninja a través de un portal, en la versión original en inglés Leonardo habla con la voz de Michelangelo. *Donatello se ve con los colores de Michelangelo cuando Splinter abre el refrigerador al final del episodio. Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) Enlaces externos *Springfield! Springfield! - Planet of the Turtles en:Planet of the Turtles Categoría:Episodios de TMNT (1987) Categoría:Episodios